narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Storm in the Dragon's Den
In the village of Konoha, on a boring Sunday afternoon Otohime Watatsumi, Tengu, and Kuraokami Watatsumi were eating at the famous Ichiraku Ramen. Otohime was eating her hundredth bowl of beef ramen, Kuraokami was eating cooled to the point that it was practically ice miso ramen, and the dog Tengu was eating dog food on the floor next to Otohime's feat. Tengu quickly ate all of his food and hopped onto Otohime's lap. He looked at her bowl then at Otohime and Otohime could have sworn that he was smiling. "Oh no you don't! Not this time you little thief," Otohime said as she pushed the food forward to keep it out of the dog's reach. Tengu made a sound that sounded like laughter and hopped down from Otohime's lap. "Come on Otohime, he is a growing dog. Give him at least one bowl," Kuraokami said in her usual childish way. Otohime glared at Kuraokami. That comment had already made her irritated her. A fact Kuraokami should have seen coming because Otohime's short temper is practically legendary. "How about you give him your iced miso ramen Chione," Otohime barked calling Kuraokami by her nickname. She had put an emphasis on the word your and this combined with her tone voice made Kuraokami flinch in fear. "Okay. Okay. Sorry," Kuraokami said in a quiet and small voice. An hour later the man running the shop said, "You just ate all of our food. We don't have any more sorry." Otohime had eaten 200 bowls and looked like she had just started. "It's fine. I guess it was enough for a snack," she said and took out a crystal and handed to the man. This is a crystal she made herself. Whenever she entered her partial transformation crystals composed of tailed beast chakra would fall to the floor around her. Otohime used these crystals for paying because of just how valuable they are. "Here, this crystal is made of tailed beast chakra so many people are willing to pay a lot of money for it. Keep the change and sorry for the trouble," Otohime said and stood up. As she stood up she could sense someone nearby and it felt like the person was looking at her. He stood there, examining the girl. That's her? Nadare thought to himself. She's that water shinobi.. Nadare was confused, wanting to know why she was here. Kadare turned to his apprentice, Pebby, and told her to head home, as she had the rest of the day off. Pebby, grinning, ran off to her house. Nadare couldn't help but let a grin show on his face at the sight of it all. I do have some free time off... Nadare thought to himself before he decided to head to Ichiraku Ramen, keeping his expression blank. He took a seat, asking for a bowl of ramen. The shopkeeper quickly handed him a bowl of their best ramen, and Nadare finished it under fifteen seconds. Nadare simply showed the shopkeeper the tattoo of Nadare's occupation, and he was allowed to walk away, without giving any sort of payment other than a glimpse at his tattoo. Before he fully left the premises, he turned to the girl that he had been staring at. "So, are you Otohime Watatsumi?" Otohime thought for a second before saying. "It depends who is-" Before she could finish her sentence, Kuraokami interrupted her by saying, "Yes she is. Why?" Otohime looked at her companion briefly and scowled. Cloaking her hand in barely heated chakra, Otohime smacked her upside the head with an open hand causing Kuraokami to rub the back of her head in pain even though there wasn't a burn. "Would it kill you to think for once in your life! There are people who want to kill us after all," Otohime barked. Kuraokami smiled sheepishly and just responded with "Oops, I forgot." Normally, this would have angered Otohime more, but this time she took a deep breath and murmured something under her breath about traveling with a circus of idiots as a way to calm herself. Once she felt calm enough Otohime turned back to the man and said, "Like the fool next to me said. Yes, I am Otohime, but I would ask that my presence here go off the record. Is there anything you need? Information?" There was still a tinge of anger in her voice, but it seemed like most of it had subsided for now. "No, no. I don't need information...today at least." Nadare said, as he casually closed the gap between himself and the trio. "Since your 'foolish' friend introduced you," Nadare began, pointing towards Kuraokami. "I shall introduce myself. My name is Nadare Yuki." Nadare looked at the trio, and had an idea. Training is going to be boring without Pebble...Might as well ask these individuals if they'd like to train alongside me. Nadare thought to himself. Nadare sighed in exasperation as he began to speak. "I'm here to...invite you. Training will be boring without my accomplice, so I'm asking if you'd like to train alongside me." "You're a member of the Yuki Clan-", Kuraokami was saying until Otohime clamped her hand over Kuraokami's mouth to shut her up. Now the only sounds that were coming from her were muffled sounds. "Nice to meet you. I am not usually a fan of combat, but if training is really the only thing you are after I don't see why not," she said while pretending Kuraokami wasn't around. Otohime had planned just to come here and pick up some scrolls from the Yamanaka Clan about the Psychic Arts and leave without anyone knowing she was here except for the Yamanaka Clan. However, like always fate had other plans for Otohime. "What kind of training were you thinking of," Otohime asked. Her hand still around her friend's mouth. "Although I'm an ANBU, I still train." Nadare said as he led the group towards his training site. "I was thinking of an all around combat training, most likely Ninjutsu. I'm also developing more Ice Release Techniques." Nadare 'casually' threw out there. The blue haired girl... Nadare began to think, as he created multiple situations of why Otohime covered the blue-haired girls mouth. Since she travels with Otohime, she's probably that Kuraokami person. If she is...she's an Ice Release user like myself. It'd be good to see where I stand along those lines... Nadare quickly thought as he began to speak. "Do not worry, Kuraokami, I'd love to train with you as well. We can work on our Ice Release." He said, not letting the two see the small smirk appear on his face. Although he tried to hide it he couldn't hide the fact that he was hiding something physical like a smirk and Otohime noticed that instantly. Despite this, she acted like she didn't notice anything and preoccupied her powerful mind with another thought. Kuraokami's eyes lit up like a Christmas at that comment and the muffled sounds were now faster and more plentiful. Otohime meanwhile placed her other hand on her forehead for a brief second as if she was beginning to have a headache. "Alright, where should the fight take place," Otohime asked. "Glad you asked." Nadare said as he led them into a clearing. The clearing was a large indent within the ground, where it was empty except for the indents within the indent. Nadare gestured for them to follow him into the crater, where various training dummies were set up. "I practise here, albeit I usually fight against a few hundred shadow clones of mine." Nadare grinned as instantaneously transformed a nearby crow into ice. "So. How do you wanna start?" Otohime calmly walked to the center of the clearing and looked around without saying a word. It wasn't as secluded as she wanted it to be, but she guessed it would have to do. She glanced at Kuraokami who was still standing where they once were and gave her a warning look. Without warning a kunai made out of water suddenly appeared in her hand. Once formed she would hurl the water kunai at Nadare without warning. The water kunai was moving with incredible speed and so swiftly that its speed nearly made it invisible to give Nadare very little time to react. "No opponent will give you a heads up before attacking. Fights are never organized," she spoke soon after throwing the kunai. A delicate sound was heard, and at first, Nadare thought nothing of it. When the sound grew increasingly louder, Nadare, purely out of caution, substituted a nearby ice shard with his actual body. As he looked towards where he once was, he saw the water kunai briefly reflect on the ice shard. "So...that's how you wanna play it?" Nadare asked as he looked towards Otohime. Keeping his expression blank, he created a few droplets of water, splashing them at the area around Otohime. Nadare froze them over instantly, and suddenly appeared a few millimetres away from Otohime, his hand glowing. Otohime quickly placed a foot on the ice and flowed chakra into the ice through her feet and used her clan's hiden technique to convert the ice into water. Once converted she used her hydrokinesis to augment the quantity and heat of the water and manipulated the water so it spring up in front of her and hardened to create a shield. She would then make a finger gun with her right hand and made the water gather around the tip of her right index finger and condenses it. The sphere of water would then be launched from Otohime's index finger to fly toward the man's knees at high-speed. If the sphere of water were to hit it would hit the opponent's knees with enough force to cause his knees to shatter. As a precaution Otohime would punch the air in front of her with her left fist. She punched the air with so much force that a shockwave would be created and fly toward her opponent at high speeds. Although Otohime didn't go all out it still had more than enough power to knock most human's clear off their feet and send them back a couple meters. As the shockwave traveled toward her opponent it pushed the sphere of water to increase its speed to an unbelievable level. Now her opponent had to not only dodge a shockwave, but a sphere of water intent on shattering his knees that was traveling at near supersonic speeds. Nadare grinned. Sphere of water? Tsk, her mistake. He thought as he froze the sphere, and he vanished into the frozen sphere, avoiding the attacks from Otohime. He eventually appeared right behind Otohime, both his palms holding two spheres in them, and went to slam them into her back. Quickly sensing her opponents presence behind her she turned around and molded her chakra mixed with tailed beast chakra in front of her into the form of a barrier in front of her. The addition of tailed beast chakra allowed the barrier to protect Otohime from the oncoming assault. Afterwards, she used her immense strength to jump high into the air and formed the Snake hand seal. Otohime then extends her arms to either side and gathers a large amount of seawater around each arm and flows chakra into each mass of seawater. She uses the chakra to compress and cool down the seawater to temperatures far below zero. She would then raise her hand above her head swinging them downward, releasing the seawater in the form of a large whirlpool of freezing water that would cover the entire crater preventing him from dodging it. Not bad... Nadare thought as he missed his mark. Nadare quickly threw the spheres into the air, and created two mirrors, and the spheres each fell into one mirror each. The mirrors vanished, and Nadare created a larger one, trapping the freezing whirlpool into the mirror he made. As the mirror vanished, Nadare slammed his palms together, creating a blizzard the plagued the crater. Nadare moved his hands in a flurry, forming hand signs faster than even the Sharingan could see, and created 30 dragons of black ice to strike Otohime. Not only that, Nadare grinned as jagged ice was about to shoot form underneath Otohime's feet. Knowing that Otohime would be distracted, Nadare opened two mirrors from behind Otohime, and the mirrors released the Frozen Rasengan, throwing them at Otohime's back, and the mirrors vanishing. I wonder how she'll escape. Otohime smirked she did not need to dodge this in fact it was better if she did not. It may not have been what she wanted him to do, but it was good enough. She instantly entered version one Jinchūriki transformation and infuses tailed beast chakra with her body. Once fully infused, the body releases tailed beast chakra from the shoulder blades before Mizuchi crystallizes it to form a small and white draconic wing-like construct. This same white crystalline structure covers her ankles and wrist as well. While this transformation had many abilities that came with it the one she was most interested in at this moment is it bolstered her already present ability to absorb water to the point that she can consume all forms of water. Including ice and snow. She opened her mouth and consumed all 30 dragons of black ice and the jagged ice and converted it back to chakra in her body to give her body and unbelievable boost in power. It boosted her physical abilities so much that her already impressive durability was increased to the point that it allowed Otohime to be hit with the Rasengan without sustaining an ounce of damage. All that happened was she was propelled to the ground and Otohime stood up completely unscathed. "That hit the spot. I was still very hungry. Now its my turn this will teach you not to underestimate a dragon," she said and pounded her fists together in front of her as she looked at her opponent with her slitted eyes. Otohime would gather a large quantity of water enhanced by ocean chakra in her lungs. The ocean chakra in the water gives the water the ability to quickly dehydrate any foe who dares absorb the water and drain them of their chakra and it makes the water impossible freeze. The water is quickly kneaded into a very compact form to increase the water pressure to very high levels. This allows Otohime to increase the power of the water even further and she adds the leftover chakra that she got from consuming his attacks to boost its power even further. Finally, Otohime decompresses the water by letting out a very loud draconic roar. The release of pressure causes the water to be launched from her mouth in the form of a large and highly destructive blast. Not only is the blast large, but it can cover great distances. As her opponent was high in the air and the blast was heading toward him at immense speeds the likelihood of dodging the attack would be very low borderline impossible. "Ryūjin Shinkō!" Otohime shouted. Water-like Biju Bomb? Interesting...Fortunately for me...I have a technique like her's...Although I shouldn't use it yet.. As the biju bomb of water soared towards Nadare, he grinned as he quickly unsheathed his blade, freezing his sheath and palm to transport it into his hand. "Zama Blade..." he muttered as the Ryūjin Shinkō collided with the Zama Blade. Shockwaves emanated from the collision, and eventually the Ryūjin Shinkō vanished completely. Nadare was knock back, his body actually aching. She's not half bad... he thought. As he flew back, he managed to teleport himself back near the ground. As Nadare landed on the ground, he prepared for the attack when he came to an abrupt stop. "Damn..." he muttered under his breath. "Sorry Otohime, I'm gonna have to call for a rain check on this spar of ours. " Otohime looked at the man suspiciously and downgraded to her initial transformation. The crystalline structures fell off her body and the tailed beast chakra that was once infused with her body was now cloaking her body. "Already? Alright, but it may be awhile until I return," she said. Her guard was still up with her legs tensed. "No need to be all worried...Just, I have work now." Nadare began. "I need to find Seikyo Uchiha...But I also need to track down a village's location...Unless..." Nadare continued, suddenly looking at the girl, a smirk appearing on his face. "Could you track down Seikyo for me?" Otohime deactivated her initial transformation to return to her original state. "Sorry I can't. Once I have finished up here I need to finish my business here and leave," Otohime said. She raised her hand and made beckoning gesture. Kuraokami, who was still near Ramen Ichiraku behind her, began to walk toward Otohime in response. She bit her right thumb just hard enough to make it bleed and wiped the blood on her left palm in preparation of the Summoning Technique. "Is there anything else you need," Otohime asked. Nadare sighed, obviously disappointed. "No, I don't need anything. Just be ready for our next spar." Nadare replied, jokingly. He looked at Otohime, waving goodbye as he vanished in his ice, but not before leaving a gift. A large amulet, infused with star chakra from . Beside it, was a scroll, with the secrets to utilize a technique. The amulet had a note attacked, with 'For Otohime' inscribed onto it, while the scroll had a note with 'For Kuraokami' inscribed onto it. Category:Role-Play